The Carnby Sessions
by JeniOctavia Ramsey
Summary: Its group therapy time! Dr. Carnby attempts to 'cure' the patients of Brookhaven, and a new kind of insanity ensues! Another Joseph story.
1. Zero

Silent Hill: The Carnby Sessions.

0: Preparations.

Within the dark, dank bowels of the decrepit Brookhaven Asylum, creatures stir. Things of inhuman form and mindless hunger, that hunt and stalk those that enter the facility.

The Nurses of Brookhaven, dressed in their blood-stained smocks, wander aimlessly with broken pipes, loaded revolvers and rusted scalpels in hand, ready to administer to the "needs" of anyone they stumble across.

However, a cluster of Nurses have been given a very special assignment: To escort the Patients of Brookhaven to the third-floor Sun Room, for Therapy.

They moved as a group, each Nurse dragging a patient in tow, up the darkened stairs and through the door of the Sun Room.

In Silent Hill, the name Sun Room means very little. However, it fit the description in that it had enormous windows which allowed the white gleam of fog to shine through. The tile floor was lime green, as were the walls. Hideous, but effective and cheap.

At the center of the room, twelve chairs sat in a wide circle. Sitting in the chair at the twelve o'clock position, a single figure awaited his patients and his nurses: Dr. Carnby.

Dressed in a white coat and grey suit, the tall, lanky man brandished a clipboard, taking frequent notes as his patients were paraded into the room. His glasses sat perched on his hawkish nose, his black hair neatly combed. He had a predatory look, similar to a bird of prey.

He watched passively as each patient took a seat, starting from his right to his left. He would have to maintain careful notes of these sessions. Otherwise, they lost their meaning.

First, one Mr. Edward Dombrowski. A man in his mid-twenties, perhaps a bit older, with unkempt blonde hair and wild blue eyes. A life of overeating had given him a boyish appearance, with a round face and all around chubby appearance. A diagnosed schizophrenic with rage issues and disassociative memory lapses. A low-priority patient.

Next came an older Gentleman, one Mr. Harry Mason. He had come to Silent Hill years before, and had aged considerably since. His features were marred with the wrinkles of a hard life, and his soulful eyes seemed distant. Death will do that to a man, though. He was suffering great emotional distress at his lot in the afterlife, and was quite despondent.

Next in order was one James Sunderland. An interesting fellow, with serious delusional tendencies and violent behavioral issues. He also seemed to have various psychosexual issues, primarily involving his deceased wife and women in general. It seems he had murdered his wife as she lay dying of a terminal illness. Currently, his skin was a light blue, and his hair short-trimmed and brown. Just as he head been in death, having driven his car into Toluca Lake.

The first of the group's ladies, one Christabella LaRoache. Lanky black hair and pale skin drew the eye, while a swath of blood coating her white dress maintained one's attention.An excessively violent and antisocial creature, this young girl had experienced quite the trauma: Rape, sodomy, torture and then death. Of course, such things can quite painfully bind one to Silent Hill. She had grown incredibly powerful in the past, but had been taken down a notch several times. She hated the Good Doctor. Perhaps therapy could help her.

Angela Orosco, age, undetermined. Mentally, she seemed to be a child, but she was clearly an adult. She had been raped by her Father, and after years of abuse finally snapped. She had stabbed the abusive man to death with a butcher's knife before fleeing to Silent Hill. Her Death came from asphyxiation in the burning of the Lake view Hotel. She was a black-haired, fair skinned woman with a quiet demeanor.

The next patient was an unusual one: His name was unknown to the Good Doctor, aside from the fact that he referred to himself as Ike. He appeared to be in his early twenties, with long black hair and a goatee. His issue was that he seemed to have difficulty accepting his death, and if anyone tried to convince him of the truth, he would go into a hysterical fit. Unfortunate, as he seemed to be a very talented artist.

Vincent sat in the next position. A man in his mid-20s, Vincent was a wickedly intelligent fellow with a sparse beard and glasses. He gave an air of intellectuality, as well as an odd sense of comfort. He was a schemer, and had previously been a member of a powerful Cult in Silent Hill. After his Death by stabbing, Vincent had come to the Brookhaven Asylum as a matter of course. His primary issue was that he was, undeniably, afflicted with a superiority complex. If he couldn't be the best, he refused to be at all.

Vincent sat to the left of Walter Sullivan, a most intriguing individual. A Serial Killer and complete psychopath, he had imprinted a Mother figure onto an odd, inanimate object: A room. He had been raised in an Orphanage near Silent Hill for several years before his killing spree began, and had only been relegated to Brookhaven after his death. He was a young man, with long, stringy hair and deep-sunken eyes. His mental problems were quite obvious.

After Walter, there was only an empty seat. Dr. Carnby had reserved this seat for a new patient that he knew would join them some time in the near future. For now, it would remain empty.

The final Patient was another woman by the name of Maria. She had been born in Silent Hill, and had died there. Three or four times, to be precise. She was a creation of the town, but she seemed primarily unaware of this fact. She had serious codependency issues and emotional instability. She was a young woman with grey-green eyes and blonde hair that nearly reached her shoulders.

All of the patients wore the same thing, save for Christabella: Blue-green institutional pajamas and matching slippers. Christabella refused to wear anything but her own blood-stained dress, and was violently opposed to any attempt to change her.

Directly to Dr. Carnby's left, another Doctor sat in silence. With deep set red eyes and a pale, unhappy face, Dr. Troy Abernathy seemed to be more a patient than an associate. He had been bent to Dr. Carnby's will, taken from Christabella's control and forced into an advisory position. The man had untrimmed brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. His clothes consisted of a brown suit and a buttoned white coat.

As each Patient took a seat, the Nurses that had accompanied them began to depart in silence. Usually, in a normal Asylum, a Doctor would never go unattended with nine potentially dangerous patients.

Brookhaven is not, however, a normal Asylum. Dr. Carnby knows all too well that his "Patients" won't be going anywhere. Besides...

In Silent Hill, where is there to go?


	2. One

1: Introductions.

Dr. Carnby shifted in his seat and examined the gathered patients. Taking a head count would allow them to interact to some degree, which could likely prove productive to their recovery.

"Now," started Dr. Carnby, "let's get to know each other. After all, we've got quite the chat ahead!" He seemed a bit too cheerful for the setting, but he was never one to be put off by atmospheric conditions."Let's start with you, Edward."

The surly-looking man glanced at Dr. Carnby, snorting and rubbing the stubble on his chin with one pudgy hand. He seemed to be considering his options, or perhaps he was just killing time before speaking.

"Name's Eddy. That's all I got." He said before falling silent again, leaning back in his seat and slumping.

"Very good, Edward. And now, who else wants to make an introdu-" Before Dr. Carnby could finish his sentence, Christabella interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up, four-eyes! Why're we here? What time-wasting little mindfuck are you setting us up with this time?" The girl said, crossing her arms and literally radiating petulence.

Dr. Carnby stared at Christabella for a moment before responding. "We are here, little girl, for group therapy. I seek to find a solution for your mental defects and emotional woes."

"Why don't you take my emotional woes and stuff them up your ass, poindexter! You can't make me do anything, anymore than you can cure the rest of these losers. Look at Porky over here!" Christabella sneered viciously as she waved toward Eddy, whose face had flushed a blotchy red.

"Christabella, you need to watch your language and keep those thoughts to yourself. These unproductive thoughts may lead to difficulties. And we don't want difficulties." Dr. Carnby's voice was low, threatening.

The Girl glared at the Doctor for a few brief seconds before dropping her arm and giving a dismissive grunt. Dr. Carnby nodded, satisfied that she would mind herself for a few moments more.

"My name is Harry...I guess you can say I'm a Guest here. The last thing I remember is being in my living room, watching television, and then...I'm here." The Older gentleman scratched the back of his neck and gave a quiet sigh, staring at his feet. Next, James spoke up.

"I guess you can say I screwed up. I'm James, so..Yeah...I know some of you. Angela, Eddy, Maria..." At this, Eddy gave an angry grumble, shifting in his eat. James had killed Eddy, in a Meat Locker. Eddy had gone over the deep end and tried to kill James with a Revolver. It was Edward's own fault, but he really didn't seem satisfied with that fact.

Christabella leered at James, a grin crossing her palid features. "Yeah, I'd say you screwed up. We've been playing with your memories ever since you popped the clutch and rolled into the big drink. Man, you're one fucked up dude. Killed your wife, AND popped Lardass here? Oh, and the thoughts you had about MARIA!"

"Shut up, you little bitch." James mumbled, sitting back in his seat and shaking his head. "You're not the only one who saw what was in someone's head. Nice way to treat your Sister, by the way. No wonder she fried your ass."

"Oh! Oh, good one, jackass! Why don't you go tell that one to your wife, I'm sure she'd get a laugh out of it. Oh, 'cept for the fact that you SMOTHERED HER WITH A PILLOW!" Christabella began to shriek as she spoke, standing up in her seat and pointing at James.

Dr. Carnby watched this exchange and sighed. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers together sharply. Christabella continued screaming incoherently as a rust-toned cloud materialized behind her.

A Pyramid-Helmeted giant seemed to appear out of nowhere, dressed in a dirty white smock and elbow-length red gloves. It grabbed Christabella's hair from behind and suddenly yanked sharply back and down.

The Girl flipped over the seat back and bounced off the floor head first, a sickening crunch filling the room. The women in the room visibly cringed, while James and Edward both barked laughter.

Christabella staggered to her feet a few moments later, her head literally turned around backwards. She groaned and took hold of her chin, twisting sharply and snapping her head back into a semi-natural position.

"What...The FUCK was that for, you stupid prick! Are you fucking stupid or-" The Pyramid Creature kicked Christabella in the small of the back, sending her careening face first into her chair. The seat toppled as she knocked it to the side, several of her teeth falling out. "GOD DAMMIT!"

"Now," Dr. Carnby said, "hopefully you'll remain calm, Christabella. Otherwise, we may have to use more direct treatment once more. Enough introductions. We'll meet each of you in turn. "

The group mumbled their agreement, save for Christabella, who was still grumbling under her breath. She gave an abrupt, airless squeak as the creature grabbed her by the head, lifting her into the air as it corrected her toppled seat.

It dropped her onto the seat with a dull thunk and then stood back, waiting in complete silence for another cue.

Dr. Carnby examined the group much the same as he did before, and then set his clipboard aside. "Well then...If we're all prepared, then we may begin the session..."


End file.
